This invention relates to a connector and particularly an electrical connector of the molded plug type in which a plurality of spaced female contact elements are housed within the plug and in turn adapted to receive a plurality of bayonet-type male contact members. Generally plugs of this type are formed in situ by known molding procedures such that the female contact elements are in effect embedded in the material structure of the plug. In such structures, it is desirable to house the female contact element within a protective enclosure such that the plug material during molding is prevented from engaging the contact elements which would adversely affect their operation and electrical conductivity. Such enclosures may be of sleeve-type configuration, open at the front end, that is, the end proximal the contact face of the plug, and enclosed at the rear or inner end at the interior portions of the plug. A plug construction which utilized such protective enclosures and an associated molding method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,211 issued Dec. 14, 1954.
Another feature of molded plugs of this general type is that the enclosure includes an opening in the rear wall thereof through which a tongue-like portion of the contact element may project for connection to an electrical conductor also housed within the plug body by known contact attachment techniques. In this regard, it is advantageous that the conductor tongue be of a low profile, i.e. essentially flat and that it extend snugly through the opening in the rear enclosure wall so that plug material will not be forced into the enclosure through such opening during the molding procedures when the material which forms the plug is in an essentially fluid state and under considerable pressure. However, such low and essentially flat profile of the conductor tongue i.e., without any upstanding crimping fingers or wings, presents difficulty in achieving a suitable mechanical and electrical connection with the conductor wire to be attached thereto.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a contact element suitable for use in the above-described plug type construction and means which enables conductor wires to be easily and securely attached thereto so as to provide and adequate mechanical and electrical connection herewith.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a contact element having a split terminal portion including a pair of spaced apart legs adapted for use in conjunction with a protective enclosure within an overall molded plug construction which imparts a unique spring-type grasping action upon male bayonet-type contact elements received thereby.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a contact element having a split terminal portion including a pair of spaced apart legs disposed within a separate enclosure having spaced upper and lower walls in part forming an open front end. These spaced legs terminate in an outwardly angularly flared end disposed in respective contact with said upper and lower enclosure walls proximal said open front end thereof. The remaining portions of the contact elements within the enclosure are generally spaced from the upper and lower walls whereby when a male bayonet-type element is forced between said legs, a stronger resilient gripping action is achieved then would be the case if the legs were not anchored at their forward ends. In addition, the enclosure is provided with a rear wall having an opening through which a generally flat rearwardly disposed tongue connector portion of the contact passes. The contact element may be formed of a one piece flat material strip reversely bent upon itself such that opposite rear leg portions thereof are in face to face disposition to each other so as to form said rearwardly disposed conductor tongue. One of the rear leg portions includes an opening or slot such that the terminal ends of a clamp extending about said tongue may be received in said slot. The conductor is in turn disposed between inner portions of the clamp and the outer face of the other rear leg portion so as to firmly secure such in place and so as to provide the necessary electrical and mechanical contact between the conductor and the contact element.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.